Love Is A Flower
by AllYouNeedIsLove66
Summary: Claire is a girl that John Lennon has knew all of his life. She ends up in the hospital under the request of her sister. But, when they realize what Claire has gone down with, it's a struggle to keep it from the other's, including John's band The Quarrymen. Can they keep it a secret? or will something much worse give it away?


**A/N: My first story :D yay! Well, yeah, I know this is a repost but I accidently deleted the first copy xD oops...**

**well, enjoy! **

"Are we certain that she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine"

"But what if she isn't doctor?"

"Then her life is out of our hands"

"Doctor you don't understand"

"That's enough Isabelle"

"Doctor…"

"Isabelle…enough"

The voices became more and more distant. I heard footsteps on the hard, tile floor. She was begging him to do everything possible to save me. She doesn't realize how much of a challenge that really is. She thinks that everything will just simply come to her, but Isabelle, how much blinder could you possibly become?

They thought I was asleep, but how could I sleep when all I could feel was miserable, dreadful pain. Sleep sounds like such a peaceful thing now. I've been here for a while, getting tested and such. People were saying I wasn't acting normal. I felt very normal until I was taken here! I was very confused. I'd been in this place for over a week when I'm positive I'm fine. Being in this place makes me feel ridiculous.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my room empty. I turn my attention to the large door, with the number 207 printed onto the glass window on it. A monitor sits next to my bed, catching my every heartbeat. I've been in this place for almost a week. What happened to me had been so harmful, I can't even recall what the incident was and how it happened in the first place. All I knew was that I was trapped in a terrifying hospital room alone and covered with marks.

My name is Claire Evans. I'm 18 and I live in England with my older sister Isabelle. She's a nurse in training, and she gets everything easily. She's 22, has long brown hair, big blue eyes, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, absolutely gorgeous. People would never guess that we were related if they just saw our faces together. They would only assume we were very good friends, which we are most certainly not. I have much lighter hair than Isabelle. My eyes are a deep brown and I'm naturally very pale.

A knock came on my door. Sitting up and looking over, I saw the Doctor walk in with a smile. He held his clipboard close to him and began happily. "Miss Evans, you've a visitor." Finally somebody bothers to come see me. The visitor ran into the room and gave me a big hug. "Claire," He began as I felt a tear rolled down my back. "Thank goodness you're okay."Did he think I wasn't normal too? Regardless, I smiled at my best friend. "Of course I am John." I've known John all of my life. He lives in Liverpool, and we'd visit each other very often. A year or two ago, he dropped out of school to dedicate his life to "rock 'n roll" as he told me.

He plays with his very own band now. The name keeps on being changed and I could never keep track of it. The band consists of five boys, all with their hair greased back in the front. They're trying very hard to get somewhere in this world, and I most certainly hope that they do so.

His long hair was covering some of his face, and even though we were both upset, he still looked like the excited, outgoing John Lennon that I knew. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box. John sat on the other side of the bed facing me with his legs crossed. He flicked open the small box and pulled out a deck of cards. He looked up at me and smiled. "War?" I smiled back at him and nodded. "War," He evenly dealt out the cards (separating the jokers of course) and threw the box somewhere in the room. I giggled softly at his carelessness. This reminded me of when we would visit each other before I ended up here somehow. John tilted the first card on the deck up. "One, Two, Three!" We flipped the cards over and placed them side by side. I had a nine of hearts; he had a six of spades. With a grin, I slid the two cards to my side and we repeated the procedure.


End file.
